How Did We Get Here?
by Quoise
Summary: Brooke and Peyton were best friends but one night changed everything...can they ever get back to what they had? And more importantly, could they ever be more?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all like the story...I don't write a lot of fanfiction, but I've been thinking about Brooke and Peyton's relationship for a while and thought I would try to write about it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

_Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart_

**Brooke's POV**

Brooke had seen that Peyton was calling her, but she couldn't bare the thought of actually speaking with her once best friend. How did things get so messed up? Well actually when she would allow herself to think about what all had happened it would open old wounds and her heart would break open all over again. She couldn't keep doing that to herself.

It had seemed just like yesterday when she thought she had it all figured out, but man was she wrong. The summer after high school graduation turned her world upside down.

A buzz from her phone drew Brooke out of thoughts and she realized that Peyton had left her message. Was she strong enough to listen to her voice, one that she hadn't heard in such a long time, but yearned to hear everyday. With all of the courage she could find, Brooke pressed play.

_Hi, it's Peyton. Yeah I'm sorry. I know it's late there, I just...what happened to us you know? I don't know who I am anymore or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, you know? And the friends, you know, the kind of friendships we used to believe in. I miss that and I miss you! I guess I just miss all of it._

Brooke didn't know what to think of the message. On the one hand just hearing her best friend's voice was incredible and she realized how much she really did miss her. On the other hand, Brooke couldn't help but feel anger at her friend's words. She was the one who had chosen the life she was living. She was the one who had abandoned their friendship. No, the more Brooke thought about it the more pissed and upset she was getting.

Before she knew it, she was thinking back to that summer and what had happened between them, opening her old wounds she tried desperately to hide.

When they had both gone to LA, they thought the world was their oyster and nothing could stop them. Peyton had started her internship at Sire Records and Brooke was able to get an internship with Teen Vogue. They would go with each other to special events and party it up. It didn't seem to matter what age you were in LA.

Brooke knew that Peyton always had a special part in her life, but that summer she started to come to terms with her true feelings. All of the fights they had had in High School were starting to make sense and it was terrifying the brunette. She realized that whenever the other was with a guy, the third wheel would be jealous or try to come between them. Peyton always coming in between her and Lucas, Brooke getting angry of friendships the blonde had had. She was beginning to see that she loved Peyton Sawyer and wanted to be with her.

Through everything they had been through together, Peyton's moms death, psycho Derek, boys, fights, Bitchtoria…they always came out on the other side stronger and more connected. Together they were invincible! But how could Brooke tell Peyton the truth. She knew that her best friend just didn't feel the same way.

**Peyton's POV**

She had to call her former best friend, hoping that by some miracle she would actually answer her phone. It had been so long since they spoke and she missed Brooke…craved her actually. They were inseparable and then in one instance they were torn apart. But in reality she didn't have anyone else to blame but herself. She would love to find some excuse, but any that she thought of were never good enough.

"Damnit", she said to herself when she got her voicemail. She couldn't help but smile, though, hearing her friends raspy voice, one she had always loved listening too.

She didn't know if she should leave a message or not, but she had too…Brooke would have seen she had called.

"Fuck", Peyton said after hanging up the phone. She knew the message she had just left Brooke did not come out the way she intended it too. If she still knew her best friend, Brooke would be upset by it because Peyton knew exactly what had happened between them.

That summer in LA with Brooke had been one of the best times of her life. They were meeting cool people, going to events that all their friends back home were jealous about, and they were attached at the hip. She had never felt so connected to someone than she did to Brook Davis that summer. But what did it all mean?

She and Lucas had decided that they were better off as friends…it was hard for both of them to accept this, but they knew deep down that they just weren't meant to be. Peyton would always have a special place in her heart for Lucas, but she knew that he wasn't the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

When she was with Brooke, she would find herself staring at her for a little longer than was probably normal, as well as realizing just how beautiful she was. These thoughts though scared the shit out of her and she just kept suppressing them, pretending like they weren't there. Everyday she was discount her thoughts, telling herself that Brooke was her best friend and was nothing more.

Then in one night, everything had changed between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews...I hope you like this chapter!**

**High Enough**

Towards the end of the summer Brooke and Peyton went to this huge party on the beach, mingling and networking with others. Peyton had had a few drinks, and surprisingly Brooke said she would be the dd. At some point during the party they were separated and when Brooke was ready to leave, she could find Peyton nowhere. Finally someone told Brooke she thought she had gone to a bedroom with someone, which Brooke thought was absolutely ridiculous. Peyton wasn't like that.

When Brooke got to the room and opened the door, the biggest wave of hurt and jealousy crept over her, which did not go unnoticed by Peyton. There Peyton was, making out with some stranger, and all to just keep her mind off of Brooke.

Brooke ran to her car, with Peyton hot on her heels.

"Brooke, wait!", Peyton yelled, but her friend didn't turn back at all. Peyton could feel the tears building in her eyes, knowing she had just hurt her best friend, but the why she couldn't quite figure out.

They both made it to the car and got in.

"Broo-", Peyton began to say but was cut off.

"Don't Peyton, just don't! I don't want to talk to you right now."

The ride home was silent and Peyton knew for a fact that Brooke was deeply hurt. She was used to her friend getting angry, speaking her mind and yelling, but she said nothing.

When they got home, they got ready for bed in awkward silence, but Peyton just couldn't take it anymore.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever it is I am so sorry. You're my best friend and I hate when you're mad at me. Please, talk to me," Peyton said pleading.

Brooke knew her friend didn't deserve the silent treatment, but she was so damn hurt. All this time she had been trying to control her feelings, but tonight they were coming to the surface and she couldn't stop them anymore.

"Was it that guy? Had you been talking to him earlier and I took him from you or something? If that's the case-"

"No, Peyton, that's not it."

"Then what it is Brooke? Why are you so pissed at me?"

"Peyton, I'm sorry…I just over reacted," Brooke said, trying to keep her true feelings hidden.

"Brooke, but why would you have reacted at all?" Peyton asked, still confused about why her friend would be so upset by this.

"Peyt just drop it!"

"No, Brooke, what the hell is going on?" Peyton asked loudly

"I love you!" Brooke blurted out, surprised at the words that just came out of her mouth.

Peyton stood there stunned, not sure what she should do or say. She had felt these feelings for Brooke too, but actually realizing them and bringing them into reality was something entirely different.

"Say something P. Sawyer," Brooke said softly, unsure of what the blonde would say.

"Brooke, I just can't…I, I just don't feel the same way," Peyton said, regretting the words the moment they came out. But it was like she was paralyzed and could do nothing to stop it. She knew she loved Brooke too, but she was too afraid to act on her feelings.

"I was hoping you felt the same way I did and deep down I was sure you did, but I guess I was wrong," Brooke said through tears.

Peyton tried to console her, but Brooke pulled away.

"No, don't Peyton, it will only make things worse for me. I just want to be alone", and Peyton nodded her head in understanding.

The next morning Peyton woke up and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Next to the coffee pot laid a note and it made Peyton's heart break.

_My P. Sawyer, my best friend…I'm sorry about what I said last night, but it is too late to take back my words and go back to the way we were. I know that things can never be the same for us because I know that my feelings for you will never change. I just want you to know that you are the most important person in my life and you always will be. I hope that one day we can be in each other's lives in someway, but I know that for me it is not right now. My internship ends this week and then I head to New York on Friday. I love you Peyton Sawyer and know that you will always be in my thoughts._

_Love,_

_Brooke_

Peyton crouched to the ground where she stayed for several hours crying and reading the letter over and over again. What had she done?

**Brooke's POV**

After Brooke revealed her true feelings to Peyton and they were not returned, she felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. Not that she really had anyone to blame but herself. All of the touching and flirting she and Peyton had ever done was strictly plutonic in the blonde's eyes, and Brooke had just read too much into things.

But she knew at that moment that they could never go back to what they were. In an instant she had lost her best friend and the love of her life. She felt so empty and alone and she knew she had to get out of the house they shared for the summer. It would be too hard to see her everyday.

So that night she decided to stay at a hotel the rest of the week and then go to New York to see what would await her there. Sure she was running from her heart break, but it was all she knew how to do.

She wrote Peyton a note and she left in the night, part of her hoping the blonde would find her and tell her to not go. But the week went by and she heard nothing from her…no call, no text, nothing.

So when Friday came the last hope she had was that Peyton might come to the airport, professing her love for her and that they needed to be together. You know, something grand and romantic, something from a movie or fairy tale, not reality. How did her life get so fucked up in such a quick moment?

**Peyton's POV**

That whole week Peyton was an absolute mess! It was a struggle to just get out of bed let alone do her intern responsibilities. She was a shell of herself, just going through the motions.

She had thought about calling or texting Brooke, but she wanted to give her some space. So Peyton decided to party hard all week long, trying to forget about her friend and her own broken heart, which in reality made things worse.

Then Friday came around and Peyton realized this was the day that she would be losing her friend forever. This was the day that Brooke was leaving for New York, the day that would define everything.

Peyton knew from Brooke's letter that she was telling her where she would be on Friday, giving Peyton one last chance to realize her true feelings. But Peyton was terrified and didn't know what to do. She knew where Brooke stood so it wasn't a fear of rejection from her, but a fear of rejection from everyone else. What would her friends say, what would her dad think? These were the thoughts that were keeping her from her happiness.

She sat at her computer for a while and realized she was making a huge mistake by letting Brooke go. How could she let this amazing, beautiful woman just leave her life? Brooke Davis knew her the best out of anyone and still loved her for who she was. How could she let that slip away?

Knowing Brooke she knew she would only fly Delta and that she would take the latest flight possible, which was at 2:00 PM. And looking at the clock it was already 12:30.

"Shit! I have to make this", Peyton said to herself. And with that she was off to get Brooke back.

The traffic was of course awful and Peyton could see her window of time getting smaller and her life of happiness with Brooke slowly drifting away. When she got to the airport it was 1:30 and she was praying for a miracle. Knowing that security would never just let her through, she had called and booked a ticket on the way so she could go as fast as she could.

By the time she got to security it was 1:50 and she ran to Brooke's gate as if her life depended on it. But when she got there all of her hopes and dreams were destroyed…the plane was already backing away from the gate. She had missed her chance and now she was gone forever.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! All of the chapters are named after songs that have helped inspire me to write this. This one is High Enough by Damn Yankees. The first one was Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart by Alicia Keys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all of the reviews! Glad you all are liking it so far!**

* * *

**With a Little Help**

**Haley's POV**

Brooke and Peyton's relationship had never made much sense to Haley…or at least at the beginning it didn't. They would be attached at the hip one day and then fighting the next, almost as if they were a couple.

And it was then, in High School, that Brooke and Peyton were in love with each other, but hadn't admitted it to themselves yet. All the fights about Lucas were never about their love for him, but their love for each other.

So when Haley got a call from a teary Brooke she knew something had happened between her and Peyton. After some coaxing Brooke finally told her the entire story about how it all came to a head and that Peyton didn't want the same things Brooke wanted.

Haley had tried to tell Brooke that Peyton just needed some time and she was sure the blonde felt the same way, but Brooke tried to convince her otherwise.

And if Haley were being honest, it seemed that maybe Peyton didn't feel the same way about Brooke. She hadn't contacted Brooke since that conversation and she honestly hadn't really kept in touch with the rest of their friends. Maybe she didn't love Brooke that way. Or maybe she too had a broken heart and was trying to avoid the things that would remind her of Brooke.

The ring of Haley's phone brings her out of her thoughts and she smiles when she sees who's calling her.

"Hey stranger, I was just thinking about you!", she says with a smile.

"Hey Hales, how's it going?"

"Brooke, are you okay? You sound upset." Haley asks, concerned about her friend.

"Nothing gets past you, does it Tutor Girl? I'm okay, it's just she called me late last night and it's brought back some memories."

"Oh my god, Brooke, did you talk to her? What did she say?" Haley couldn't help but hope that one day two of her closest friends would finally get together.

"I didn't answer…it was hard enough to just listen to her voice. She basically said that she missed me and all her friends and how did her life get to where it is. I mean can you believe that? She knows exactly how she got to this point in her life!" Brooke exclaimed getting more agitated.

"But Haley, the part that really gets me is that just hearing her voice in a 2 minute message made me realize that I am still in love with her and I don't think I can ever love anyone else. That's what terrifies me the most."

Haley couldn't help but feel sadness for her friend's revelation. She knew that Brooke was terrified of never finding anyone else who could measure up to Peyton.

"Brooke, I know it's hard, but maybe you should reach out to her. Call her back…it's been 4 years. Things could have changed,"

"No, I can't reach out to Peyton. I just don't think my heart could take it," Brooke said sounding so small.

"Okay, well just think about it. Listen though, I've got to run but I'll call you later…I promise."

"Bye Haley…and thank you!"

"You're welcome Brooke!"

As Haley hung up she realized that she needed to get both Brooke and Peyton together again, but how? She was deep in her thoughts and didn't hear someone creeping up behind her. When they grabbed her waist she let out a scream.

"Damn it Nathan you scared me!" Haley shrieked.

"Sorry babe, I thought you heard me," Nathan said with a smile. "So what were you deep in thought about? I could tell you are up to something."

"Nothing, it's just…I'm trying to figure out a way to get Brooke and Peyton back to Tree Hill. They need to see each other."

"Haley, I agree that our friends need to work things out and I also agree that they both love each other, but do you really think meddling is a good idea?"

"Yes!" Haley exclaimed with no hesitation. "They belong together! You know it, I know it…hell Lucas even knows it. And they are both too stubborn…Brooke doesn't want to face rejection again and Peyton because she's afraid of taking this huge step."

"Well I know one thing that would get them together again," Nathan says as he lovingly places his hand on his wife's stomach.

"Nathan Scott, you are a genius! Yes, the birth is only a month away and we have to make them come! I'll call Brooke and you call Peyton. With Peyton maybe you should say it's a surprise for me or something…really guilt her into it."

"Who knew my wife was so conniving," Nathan said as he kissed Haley.

"Hey, don't mess with a pregnant woman…she gets what she wants," she said with a huge smile on her face. This plan had to work!

**Peyton's POV**

To say Peyton was surprised when Nathan called her was an understatement. She hadn't talked to him in over a year and usually got her information about their life from Haley. But when he said that this was a surprise for Haley and that he really wanted Peyton to be there for their birth of his child, she had to say yes.

And deep down there was a little hope that a certain someone would also be there. Though she didn't want to ask Nathan, nervous about what his response would be.

She was on a plane heading for Tree Hill…a place she had left so many years ago, but one that was always in her heart. A place where she had created so many memories with everyone, especially Brooke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now making our descent. Please turn off all electronic devices and bring chairs to their upright positions," the captain said over the intercom.

"This was it," Peyton said to herself. There was no turning back now.

**Brooke's POV**

Haley had called later that day as promised and told Brooke that she wanted her there for the birth of their child. She had convinced Brooke easily saying that it would mean so much to she and Nathan. Plus she also said she could probably use a little vacation, knowing the brunette had not taken one since she arrived in New York.

So now Brooke was on a plane heading to Tree Hill, a place that held so many wonderful memories. She knew that every corner she would turn would remind her of Peyton, but she missed her friends and wanted to be there for Nathan and Haley's big day.

As she got off the plane and turned towards baggage claim, she couldn't believe the sight in front of her.

There she was, Peyton Sawyer. The woman she had cried over too many times to count, the woman who had broken her heart, the woman that she still loved. Brooke didn't know what to do and as she slowly turned her back to walk away she heard the voice that had always made her feel safe and loved.

"B. Davis? Is that you?" Peyton said with a smile and a hint of anxiousness.

"Hey Peyt…it's me," Brooke said trying not to look her in the eye. But she couldn't resist it anymore and when she did finally really looked at Peyton it took her breath away. She was just as beautiful as ever and Brooke knew that the next few days were going to be tough.

The two stood in silence for what felt like an eternity until Peyton couldn't take it anymore. She embraced Brooke into a hug, which caught the brunette off guard. As much as she just wanted to stay in Peyton's arms, she knew that being this close to her was not good for her heart.

"Well I should probably get my bags and head over to Haley & Nathan's," Brooke said as she broke away from Peyton.

"Um, yeah I'm going to head to my hotel for a little bit, but I guess I'll see you later?" Peyton asked with hope.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll see you later." And with that Brooke got as far away from Peyton Sawyer as she possibly could. It wasn't until she got in her rental car that she allowed the tears she was holding in to come to the surface and praying that she could survive her time in Tree Hill.

* * *

Song inspiration for this chapter is _With a Little Help from my Friends_ by Joe Cocker.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the delay! I know where I want the story to go, but it was hard writing this chapter and is mainly filler, but we are getting there. Please go easy on me :)

* * *

**T****ears Dry On Their Own**

**Brooke's POV**

"Haley James Scott, where the hell are you?" Brooke yells as she arrives at Nathan and Haley's home. Brooke is not stupid and she knows that Haley is up to something.

"Well it's good to see you too Brooke," Haley says with a smile on her face as she waddles down the hall. Seeing this makes Brooke laugh and helps to get rid of some of the anger she had before arriving.

Haley pulls Brooke into a hug and both start to cry. Haley does mainly because of the pregnancy hormones and Brooke does mainly because her life seems like such a mess.

"God, look how big you are! I can't wait to meet your little peanut when he enters this world," Brooke says with a smile while wiping away her tears.

"Well if it isn't Brooke Davis?" she hears from behind.

"Nathan Scott I've missed you. I can't believe that you're about to be a dad."

"I know, I can't either…but I can't wait," he says with a huge smile on his face. Brooke knew that both Nathan and Haley would make wonderful parents and couldn't be happier for the two.

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable," Haley said.

"Yeah, we've got some talking to do. Does anyone care to tell me how I saw a certain blonde at the airport just about 45 minutes ago?"

Both Haley and Nathan looked at each other not knowing what to say. They knew they would eventually see each other, but not right when they arrived to Tree Hill. Haley of course took this encounter as a sign that they were destined to be together.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. We should have told you that we invited Peyton too. We just wanted all of our friends to be here and we knew that if you knew Peyton was coming you would make an excuse to not come," Haley said giving Brooke her best pout.

Brooke knew Haley was right, she would have definitely tried to get out of coming and she had to be honest with herself. She missed Tree Hill and being around her friends.

As the three of them caught up with each other, Haley knew she needed to be honest with Brooke and tell her their plans for the evening.

"Brooke, don't be mad but since this little one is due any day and all of our friends are back in town, we decided to have everyone over for dinner. You know, just to catch up like old times and also have some normalcy before there is a third person in our family."

"No, I get it Haley…how can I be mad at you for wanting to spend time with all of us? We are so lucky to have both you and Nate in our lives," Brooke said with a smile even though she was beyond nervous. She was definitely going to need a few drinks to get through this evening. Brooke also had a sneaking suspension that Haley and Nate didn't bring she and Peyton back to Tree Hill just for the birth of their child, but she would let it slide for now.

Just then a knock at the door drew her out of her thoughts as she heard Nathan say, "Peyton, it's so good to see you!"

**Peyton's POV**

Seeing Brooke brought back so many more memories than she could have imagined. She had forgotten just how beautiful she truly was and the way she made her heart beat and stomach turn into knots. She understood Brooke being short with her and trying to get away, but she had to talk to her. She just wanted to be them again if that was even possible.

When she gets to Nathan and Haley's house, she knows this is going to be an interesting evening, and although she's nervous as hell, she's also excited to see her friends. It had been too long and she was mad at herself for not making more of an effort to keep in touch with her friends.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by Nathan, who wore a huge grin on his face. She knew that women had a glow when pregnant, but she noticed that Nate had a glow too. She knew that both Haley and Nathan would be incredible parents and was so happy that things had worked out between the high school sweethearts.

"Peyton, it's so good to see you!" Nate said, embracing Peyton in a hug.

"It's good to see you too and be back in Tree Hill. So where do I go to surprise Haley?" Peyton asked.

Nathan had almost forgotten that this was supposed to be a "surprise" for Haley, but then he heard footsteps behind him to help save him.

"Oh Peyton I missed you…I knew Nathan was up to something and I got it out of him," Haley said as she pulled Peyton in for a hug.

"Haley, I have missed you! Look at you."

"I know, I'm about ready to pop!" Haley said with a laugh.

"Well I think you're absolutely beautiful. I'm so happy for both of you and thank you for letting me be a part of this," Peyton said with a smile.

"Peyton, we have known you for so long and you have been such an important part of our lives that we wanted you to be here to help celebrate," Haley said.

"Well come on in Peyton and make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine for right now, but thank you."

As the three of them were walking into the house Peyton thought she saw a brunette make her way outside to the backyard. Was Brooke already here?

"So, is anyone else coming tonight?" Peyton tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Well Lucas and Lindsey are coming over and so are Skills and Mouth. Brooke is already here because she's staying with us and I think that's it, right Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, we just wanted to have a casual dinner party before craziness ensues," Haley said trying to read Peyton.

Peyton was trying to keep her cool, but knowing that Brooke was here and so close to her sent chills down her spine. In that moment all she wanted to do was find Brooke and speak with her, but she didn't.

Haley noticed that Brooke hadn't come back inside and she knew she was avoiding Peyton at all costs. She thought about going to speak with her, but she decided to let the brunette have some time alone.

As the three friends caught up more of their friends began to arrive and pretty soon everyone was there. Peyton had forgotten how good it felt to have these people in her life. But the one person she needed the most in her life had still not come inside.

**Brooke's POV**

She could hear everyone talking inside and she knew she should go in, but it was like her feet were cemented to the ground and she couldn't move. Brooke could hear Peyton laugh about something and she had forgotten how good it was to hear her laugh and see her smile.

"Hey," she heard someone say behind her. She hadn't even heard the door open.

"Hey, sorry I didn't hear you come out," Brooke said with a faint smile.

"It's okay…everyone's here if you want to come in. We're about to start dinner. Are you okay Brooke?"

"I don't know Nate," she said truthfully.

"Look, I know this isn't easy for you, but maybe you should give Peyton a chance. It's been four years and maybe you should try to let her back in your life. I know you miss her and I know she misses you. Don't put your walls up…let her in."

"Nathan Scott, when did you get so sensitive?" Brooke asked.

"Have you met Haley?" They both laughed knowing that she had made him into the man he was today.

"Let's get inside." Brooke thought about what he was saying and maybe he was right. A long time had passed and she did miss her best friend terribly. Maybe there was a way to build their friendship again and she could push her feelings down and pretend they weren't there.

As she entered the house everyone came to give her a hug, except a certain blonde. Brooke wanted to go up to her, but she just couldn't do it. She grabbed a drink and began catching up with her friends. Before she knew it dinner was being served and they were all sitting at the table.

Conversation was going well and both Brooke and Peyton had been successful in pretty much avoiding each other. Everyone could sense the awkwardness between the two girls and did their best to make things as normal as possible. They all knew the two had had a falling out, but not all of them knew the reason why.

So after they had all had a few drinks and a nice dinner, Lindsey decided to get to know Peyton a little bit better. She had met everyone else in the room except for Peyton and she was curious why the blonde hadn't returned to Tree Hill until now.

"So Peyton, you haven't been back to Tree Hill since everyone graduated, or at least that's what Lucas says. Why did you decide to come back?"

"Well I've just really missed everyone and when Nate called me and told me that he wanted me to surprise Haley before she gave birth it just made sense to come out. It's been way too long."

Something came over Brooke and Haley could see it in her eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the pain she felt, maybe a little bit of both. But Haley knew that this was not going to end well.

"Well we all know Peyton, she likes to think only about herself and not about the people that care about her. She couldn't be bothered to keep in touch with her so called friends," Brooke said angrily. She hated that after all this time Peyton could just waltz in and everyone accept her. It wasn't fair! And she knew what Nate had said about giving her a chance, but Brooke didn't know how to give Peyton a chance. At this moment she only knew how to be defensive.

"Brooke, why –" Haley tried to say until she was cut off.

"No, she's right Haley. I haven't been around or really kept in touch, but I just really miss everyone," Peyton said in a sad tone. This only made Brooke laugh at what a stupid response she thought Peyton gave, which made Peyton angry.

"You know what Brooke? I'm not the one that ran away!" Peyton exclaimed.

Brooke couldn't believe Peyton had just said that to her. How dare she? Before she knew tears were welling up in her eyes and she would not give her that satisfaction. Before they could fall Brooke got up from the table and went outside.

When the brunette left, Peyton knew she took it too far but she was just so upset that Brooke was making it this difficult. She noticed that all eyes at the table were on her and she hated that feeling.

"I'm gonna go check on her," Haley said as she started to get up from the table.

"No Haley, you sit. This is my mess and we need to talk. I'll go."

Peyton didn't know what to say to Brooke when she got out there, but she knew they needed a talk. As she made her way outside she noticed the brunette was wiping her eyes, trying to hide the fact she had been crying, which made Peyton feel even worse, knowing she was the cause of her friend's pain.

"Hey," Peyton said softly. When Brooke didn't say anything in return she continued. "Listen Brooke I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, I'm sorry too Peyton. It's just hard seeing you after so long," Brooke said surprised at her honesty.

"I know, but I just want my best friend back," Peyton said with watery eyes.

"Well I don't know that we can ever go back Peyton. You hurt me," Brooke said raising her tone.

"Well Brooke your confession came out of nowhere. How did you expect me react?" Peyton asked getting defensive.

"I don't know Peyton, but I wouldn't have said anything to you if I didn't think that maybe you felt the same way too. I now know that I read everything wrong, but I don't know that we can go back to before," Brooke said trying to keep the tears at bay that threatened to run down her face.

"Can't we at least try?" Peyton asked, almost pleading with Brooke.

But before Brooke could answer Lucas came rushing out to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Haley's water just broke!"


End file.
